Those small, unimportant moments
by xxx-angelin-xxx
Summary: For Padma Patil and Terry Boot, the moments that made them what they are and brought them together had been considered unimportant, being small and ordinary. Tragedy, angst, and misunderstandings aren't the only way to find the happy ending, are they?


**Those small, unimportant moments**

.

_In every relationship, in every romance, there some defying moments, some big choices that determine the future. Most times we can't recognize them, we can't realize how important is the choice is that we're about to take. It might even not be a choice. It can be just a word or a friendly comment._

_For Padma Patil and Terry Boot, the moments that made them what they are and brought them together had been considered unimportant, being small and ordinary. Everyone can live the fairytale; everyone can have the happy ever after. But tragedy, angst, and misunderstandings aren't the only way to go there._

.

**September 1991- Sorting**

I can't believe I'm finally in Hogwarts. After years of waiting, I'm in the school's Great Hall, seeing with my own eyes the beauty my parents described. The dream finally becomes reality.

The ceiling… the ceiling is better than I could ever imagine it to be. I thought it was real. I actually did, _I_, who have read hundreds of books about Hogwarts, I who have asked my every adult wizard I know dozens of times about it. It's beautiful, currently looking like the night sky with a few clouds on it. When we first walked in the Great Hall, I couldn't take my eyes from it. If the rest of the first years weren't doing the same thing I was, I'm pretty sure they would have considered me stupid.

All these seem surreal to me. Am I truly here? Was I really sorted in Ravenclaw like Mum? Do I actually see all these? Or I'm just dreaming of it? Honestly, I'm afraid that something will happen and I'll suddenly wake up. Everything is _so _perfect!

Well, not absolutely perfect. Parvati is not here. She's not sitting next to me in the table. She's not laughing with my stupidity for being excited about school- but can you blame me? It's not _any _school! She's two tables away, sitting with the Gryffindors. For the first time in my entire life, I'm away from my twin sister; and I'm really afraid that it's not going to be a onetime thing.

"You'd rather be a Gryffindor?" the boy sitting across the table asks, making me realize my staring was really obvious.

"I don't know," I admit. Don't get me wrong: I always wanted to be a Ravenclaw. But I never thought it would be without my sister.

"I always wanted to be Ravenclaw," he says and I smile recognizing my ambitions in his words. "You know, when I was little and they asked me what I want to become when I grow up, I used to answer 'a genius!' Everyone laughed at me."

I have to find a way to stop my own laughter because, honestly, not even I said that.

"I don't mind, you can laugh," he tells me, smiling a little himself. "Now, I can tell everyone that the sorting hat thinks I _can_ become a genius."

I shake my head in disbelief. I don't know if he's a genius, but he's definitely funny.

"I'm Terry." He smiles. "Terry Boot."

I smile back. "Padma Patil."

"Nice to meet you, Padma. So, what does Gryffindor have that we don't?

"My sister. My twin sister actually, Parvati. We've always been together and now…"

"Oh!" He nods, appearing to have understood. "I'm an only child. But if you wanna tell me, I can listen," he offers and the honest tone he uses makes me feel better.

"I always wanted to come to Hogwarts," I start explaining. "And I was so excited today. But I've never imagined this day without Parvati next to me. Everything is exactly as I thought it would be- better perhaps. But the only fear I had became reality too."

I make a pause and grin, trying to think positively, find the good things in the situation. "You know what? It's okay. We'll be together in some lessons. We can even study together. And, anyway, this might be a chance for the two of us to make other friends. It doesn't mean we're going to lose each other, right?"

"If you are so close, I don't think you will," he reassured me.

"Thanks, Terry. Sorry for the ranting, I…"

He interrupts me. "There's only one thing you need to worry about."

I look at him puzzled, trying to figure out what he means. "Letting your food get cold."

.

**December 1994- Yule Ball**

She went to the Ball with Ron bloody Weasley. And looked gorgeous. But all that idiot did was starring at Granger. And then she left him for that French Beauxbaton idiot. If she had gone with me, it would have been ten times better.

But I **DON'T** care, alright? I had fun without her. Not that I wanted to go with her, in the first place. If I did, I would have asked her. I'm a smart boy. A Ravenclaw. When I want something, I take it. And, after all, I have much more important things to do than bother about girls who are not interested in me. She's simply not worth my attention.

And who said I like Padma- bloody- Patil, anyway? We're friends. Not like best-friends but we're in the same house- we share lessons and she was the first person of the House I talked to. We study together sometime, we talk, we laugh… And she's fun and sweet and _so_ smart- the only person with whom I can talk about my dreams and insecurities.

But I **don't** like her. We're just hanging out.

And, no, Anthony- I'm _not _staring at her!

.

**May 1996- Divination Class**

I never really liked Divination. Back in third year I took the lesson of simple curiosity. I wondered if there was really a way to learn what's in our future. But after almost 3 years of reading tea pots, I'm pretty sure there isn't.

"Padma! Here you are! Isn't Firenze amazing?" Parvati's voice sounds unnecessarily squeaky to my ears. We've just finished class, our first lesson with the centaur as a professor.

My sister is excited about Divination. I can even say she's obsessed. She loved Trelawny and it appears she loves the new professor even more. Personally I found the lesson boring. At least Trelawney was funny.

"Isn't he absolutely stunning? I mean, I feel like he's putting a spell on me every time I look at him!" Lavender adds.

I just have to roll my eyes- those two will never stop screaming in my ears. And all I wanted was to walk quietly to lunch- this lesson gave me a headache. "I guess he's alright, girls. And…"

"Alright?" Lavender exclaims. "Just alright? He's awesome, Padma!"

"I think he's even better than Trelawney…" Parvati says, talking more to herself than to us.

"Well, he told us some things we haven't been told before…" I tell her but Lavender interrupts me again.

"I know! I can't believe we haven't studied the stars before! Even Muggles do so!"

"Yeah, and no intelligent man reads the magazines that publish the results from those _studies_," an ironic voice interrupts them.

_Terry. _Right on time, like always.

"What do you want, Boot?" Parvati spits out.

"Many things. I'd say I want everything or whatever I can get, but I'd have to analyze it so you won't think I'm an overly ambitious, stupid Slytherin. But at the moment, I just want your sister," he tells the two Gryffindors using that mature tone he has.

"You want Padma?" Lavender asks innocently while Parvati struggles with her chuckles.

Merlin, those too! He didn't mean it that way…

He's blushing and I'm pretty certain I blush too, but he regains his composure faster than I do.

"Yes, to ask her something about Transfiguration. Not as interesting as Firenze's skills, of course, but still…"

He pulls me away from the two girls who now giggle loudly, and we walk in awkward silence for a while.

"Thanks," I manage to mutter.

"You're welcome." He smiles. "I just couldn't watch them chat incoherently for so long. Poor you!"

"I could make it, you know."

"Nah- you're too shy for your own good. You wouldn't say a word… They wouldn't let you!" he jokes, and we both laugh loudly.

.

**June 1997- Dumbledore's funeral**

Those are difficult times. We knew the wizarding world was in danger before but we haven't realized how close to us this danger was until now. We believed we were protected. How foolish of us.

No one wants to take part in a war. Theta's why no one wants to understand how close war is. But there are no more lies. No more doubts. Now, that Dumbledore is gone hell will break lose.

I'm worried. I'm scared. I'm confused. Everyone is. Usually I can control my emotions, my fears. But this time I can't think, I can't see the bright side. And the only person who can help me- who's usually with me in such moments- is gone.

Padma Patil and her sister left school, as soon as the news about Dumbledore made it to the outside world. And the fact that she's not here now that I need her most makes me realize how stubborn and immature I have been- how wrong.

I do like her. But it's rather late for the realization because she's gone and who knows what will happen next year?

.

**March 1998- Ravenclaw Common Room**

I've never been more scared in my entire life. I wish Mum and Dad could have taken my out of school. Quite ironic, considering that last year I was begging them not to.

But many things have changed. Hogwarts is no longer the school I loved this much. The school's walls don't protect us; they don't keep the students far away from the war. The war is _in_ the castle.

They are doing horrible things. They… the… Death Eaters. I shouldn't call them that. They are my professors now. Fate can be cruel sometimes. Back in her fifth year I had thought no professor would ever be worse than Umbridge but, unfortunately, I was wrong. These people, they terrify me.

"Padma."

"Terry."

Serious, empty voices. No emotions. We're not allowed to have emotions anymore.

He sits next to me and, studying his features, I realize how tired he looks. His hand is scarred- something not that unusual these days.

_I will do the cruciatus curse when I'm told to._

.

Carefully, she reaches over and caresses the sore skin of my hand. I try to pull away but she won't leave me.

"Padma."

"Terry," she answers without letting go.

"Maybe I should have done it," I whisper after a small silence, mostly to myself.

"What do you mean?" she asks, leaving my hand like it burned her.

I smile a wicked smile. "If you can't save the others, save yourself. That's what smart people do. Someone else cruciatused that girl in my place. We're both harmed now."

"Terry," she exclaims- fear obvious in her voice. "You shouldn't let them change you."

"What should we do, then?" I sound desperate because I am. I have no idea what happens next, what's right, what's wrong and if this war will ever end.

"I don't know," she answers, her voice breaking. "Just have faith. Stay human."

_Is this that easy?_ I want to yell but looking at her pleading eyes I realize I'm confused. All these seem surreal. Like it's a bad dream, a nightmare from which I have to wake up. But it's not. It's my reality and I have to do my best to live up to it.

She's still looking at me with concern in her eyes so I nod and bring her closer, hugging her tightly.

"You are right- I'm sorry," I murmur in her hair. "There will be better days."

.

**August 2000- Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**

I don't know if it's because of the smell or the friendly atmosphere but I always loved Madame Malkin's store since I was a boy shopping for school. That's why even know, nine years later, I pick her robes.

"Can I help you, sir?" the saleswoman's gentle and oddly familiar voice is heard from behind me. Madame Malkin?

"Yes, I'm looking for a robe suitable for a wedding," I tell her, trying to remember where I know the voice from, while still checking some robes.

"Are you attending or…" the woman stops without a warning.

_Padma_. I turn around with a big- silly- smile to face one of my oldest friends whom I haven't seen for years.

"Terry." She smiles back and- Merlin- she's still _so _pretty. When she takes a step forward and hugs me, I have to remind myself how to breathe normally.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask to break the silence.

"Practicing before opening my own store. Madame Malkin helps me learn the job. I made the one you were checking, by the way."

"It seems great," I assure her.

"And it might fit you."

"I guess I'll try it."

.

Never before had I realized how much I missed Terry. I always thought it was school years I missed not him. But seeing him again made me understand how important his presence and friendly comments have always been for me.

Unlike everyone else, he didn't seem surprised to see me here and that's what I appreciate the most. He always knew how much I loved the creation process- more than I loved school; working on the fabric until it became a robe. It always helped me to feel better, hopeful for some reason.

My parents never expected this decision. _With your academic results you should apply to the Ministry- it has always been your dream, after all_, they said. Yes, it was my dream. But I was a little girl back then- growing up and living through the events our generation lived, I realized that being smart doesn't mean you are a genius and that sometimes you have to do what you enjoy the most even if you are better in something else.

When Terry exits the changing room he looks at me expectedly for comments like he always did when we discussed astronomy back at school. I smile to show my approval and move forward to fix the fabric on his shoulders.

"Getting married, Terry?" I can't help but ask.

"No. But your sister is."

That boy- man- always managed to make me blush. _Silly_ _me_. Of course, Parvati and Dean invited him.

"Oh, right. Why the new robe then?" I ask to avoid any awkwardness.

"Well, everyone's going to be there; I want to look nice for my former classmates."

"Of course." It looks like Terry will always be Terry, and have this persistent idea of perfection.

.

I can't leave the store like that. Just pay and leave. There are so many things we've got to say… We used to be friends and haven't seen each other for years. Plus, I guess it's time for me to give _us_- and not as friends- a shot.

"Padma?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a date for the wedding?" I manage to say.

"It's my sister's wedding, Terry. I'm the Maid of Honor," she informs me matter-of-factly.

"Oh! Stupid me- I should have…" Dammit! Couldn't you think first, Mr. Genius?

"But I can save you a dance…" she continues suggestively.

"A dance." I nod. "That would be great."

.

Terry Boot just asked me out! I think that's what this lame try was at least… But _he_ asked _me _out! After two years, seeing him again is refreshing and I don't want us to lose each other again.

"And we can go out sometime," I offers just before he exits. "As old classmates, I mean," I hurry to correct myself. What if he doesn't want us to go out as something more? We weren't the closest of friends… And, although Lavender insisted on him liking me… I'm not that sure anymore. Yeah, I know; that's the worst moment to lose certainty.

He smiles and I can actually _feel _butterflies in my stomach! "What time to you finish work today?"

"In an hour."

"Coffee?" he asks. "As old classmates only, of course," he adds and I can hear the irony in his voice.

"Ice cream," I answer, trying to ignore the fact that I'm blushing again.

.

**September 2000, Patil- Thomas Wedding**

"You owe me a dance," a soft voice murmurs in my ear.

I turn around and smile. "I always keep my word."

Taking the hand he's offering, I let him take me to the middle of the room. We dance in silence at the beginning, simply smiling and looking into each other's eyes, and I'm certain my heart has never beat any faster.

"We should go out sometime," he notices.

That was unexpected. Is he really asking me out? Because the past month we were going for lunch and stuff… But if he means the same, why is he asking like that?

.

"We've already gone out, _silly_. Many times."

I smirk. This is a chance I'm not going to lose. "Yes, but we're following your ridiculous request: as _old classmates_,"

She raises an eyebrow."Explain yourself."

"_Date_. Me and you. Next Friday?" Even I am surprised with the words that leave my mouth.

She smiles and, my heart skips a beat. "Took you almost a month."

"And some years…" I correct her shyly.

"I guess we're too slow for Ravenclaws."

"That's a yes?"

We have stopped dancing at the moment and she looks up at me mysteriously. Instead of answering Padma rises in her tiptoes and gives the best and most tender kiss at the cheek I've ever got.

"Three Broomsticks," she says above her shoulder before heading over to her sister.

Maybe second chances do exist, after all.

* * *

My first shot on **Terry/Padma** which, I have to admit, I really enjoyed.

For **Mystii**:)

Beta read by E. Edwin- thank you!


End file.
